


Treats

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the kids are asleep, Alex gets a little treat of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 November 2011  
> Word Count: 265  
> Written for: [](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/profile)[**licenseartistic**](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: October 2011 - Trick or Treat  
> Summary: Once the kids are asleep, Alex gets a little treat of her own.  
> Spoilers/Warnings: Post-series AU. Part of the LWM universe. No standard warnings apply.  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Doggie Duo’s Fanfic  
> Feedback :: Constructive feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy", or any representative of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: I was hoping for smut in this one. I really was. But my muses are fickle, evil bitches who like to tease. I really should be used to it by now, shouldn't I? *rolls eyes* Anyway, the idea of Rachel embracing her witchiness and wearing a slightly risqué Witchy Poo costume annually just cracks me up. Especially when she has access to costumers who would make her a totally kick ass costume with lace that doesn't itch. But she's a stubborn wench and clearly has to have something to bitch about. LOL!
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not currently beta'd, which means I reserve the right to futz with this down the line when I get it beta'd.

(10-31-06)

"Michel's out like a light," Rachel says, stepping into the bedroom. "I barely got the makeup washed off his face before he passed out."

Glancing up, I watch her close the door and head toward the bathroom, scratching along the neckline of her Witchy Poo costume. It amuses me how often she chooses that same costume to dress up in since we moved to Vegas four years ago, especially when she always complains about the itchiness of the lace.

"I'm taking a shower," she grumbles. "This damned lace is annoying me."

Shaking my head to keep from laughing, I set aside the book I've been trying to read with little success. "I'm going to go call Dace and make sure Rose is behaving."

Rachel's muffled reply comes as the water turns on, and I head out to grab the phone in the kitchen. The call is quickly dialed and answered.

"Casa Cougar."

"Hey, Dace, it's Alex. I just wanted to make sure Rose is behaving for you."

"She and the girls are currently cleaning up after a marathon bath session. Cath's got her eye on them, don't worry."

"Oh good."

"Did you want to talk to her?"

I hesitate for a moment, then shake my head. "No, I trust her to be a good girl. Besides, I've got an itchy Witchy Poo in the shower…"

"And you're on the phone with me why exactly? See you in the morning, Alex."

And with that, she disconnects the call on her end. Guess that's my cue to go do a little adult trick or treating. Woohoo!


End file.
